1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point-to-point or point-to-multipoint wireless communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for selectively reviewing messages that may be bundled in a transmission from a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a wireless telecommunication service that provides a quick one-to-one or one-to-many communication that is generically referred to as “Push-To-Talk” (PTT) capability. The specific PTT group of recipient devices for the communicating wireless device is commonly set up by the carrier. A PTT communication connection is typically initiated by a single button-push on the wireless device that activates a half-duplex link between the speaker and each member device of the group and once the button is released, the device can receive incoming PTT transmissions once the button is released. In some arrangements, the PTT speaker will have the “floor” where no other group member can speak while the speaker is speaking. Once the speaker releases the PTT button, any other individual member of the group can engage their PTT button and they will have the floor.
For PTT communications, it is desirous to minimize the call setup time or otherwise the latency can stall the communication, or cause a false floor grant when one or more target mobile devices did not have resources available for the PTT call. If the PTT system utilizes existing cellular network infrastructure, the existing call signaling methods based upon standard traffic channel setup often prove too slow for a fully responsive PTT communication system.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method to expedite PTT communication setup with a target wireless communication device given the time-sensitivity of the communication. The system and method should be able to allow for multiple messages being sent as quickly as possible, which will expedite the PTT communication setup, without compromising the resources of the wireless communication device or base station. It is thus to the provision of such a system and method to expedite communications from a target wireless communication device that the present invention is primarily directed.